Schatten im Dunkeln
by Mordred Malfoy
Summary: Das Licht des Mondes hätte den Weg weißen können.... doch kein Licht dringt durch das Laubdach des Verbotenen Waldes... nur Schatten und unheimliche Geräusche weisen den Weg.... ONESHOT


Diese Geschichte entstand wie "Die Totalität der Seins uns seine Anomalien" im Rahmen des Trimagischen Turniers -Schreibwettberb auf hpffa.de.

Aufgabe war es, eine Geschichte mit genau 3333 Wörtern zu verfassen und eine bestimmte sache mit einzubauen, die vorher aus einigen anderen Geschichten herausgesucht werden musste.

und Nun: Licht aus, Kerze an, schaurige Musik angemacht und viel Spass beim Gruseln...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dunkelheit.

Dunkle Schatten weisen mir meinen Weg... Kälte greift nach mir, dringt durch meine Kleidung, machte jede Bewegung zu einer Überwindung. Vorsichtig bewege ich mich vorwärts, versuche keine Geräusche zu verursachen, nicht die Ruhe zu stören, die heute über dem Verbotenen Wald liegt.

Stille.

Niemals zuvor habe ich sie so vernommen. Kalt läuft es mir den Rücken hinunter. In dieser Nacht scheint der Wald wie ausgestorben, kein Windhauch streicht durch die Bäume, das Gras... Vereinzelt finden Schneeflocken lautlos den Weg zum Boden, streichen an meinen Wangen entlang... Die einzigen Geräusche die mich begleiten sind mein Herzschlag und mein Atem.

Ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben, gehe weiter, mit allem rechnend, meinen Zauberstab in der Hand, den Weg vor mir durch das Dunkel erahnend. In dieser Nacht hätte der Vollmond mir Licht spenden können, doch er ist von dicken Wolkendecke verborgen. Nur selten tut sich eine Lücke für ihn auf dann wirft er unheimliche Schattenbilder auf den Waldboden..

Was erwartet mich noch in dieser Nacht? Sollte ich mich fürchten? Heute scheint selbst der Wald dies zu tun, und mit ihm alle seine Geschöpfe. Was wird es sein, dass mich prüfen wird?

Ich rufe mir die Worte, welche uns auf unseren Weg mitgegeben wurden ins Bewusstsein.

„..Dunkle Gestalten, gefährlicher als ihr euch vorstellen vermögt werden euch begegnen... einem jeden eine. Begegne ihr ihnen mit Angst im Blick, so werdet ihr scheitern. Begegnet ihnen mit Mut, und ihr werdet gegen sie ankommen. Begegnet ihnen mit Verstand, und ihr werdet obsiegen und die Bedrohung abwenden!..."

Zeit scheint in diesem Wald keine Bedeutung zu haben. Ich habe keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange ich nun schon hier bin, immer tiefer in den Wald eindringe, mich immer näher auf die Gefahr zu bewege. Wie lange ist es her, dass ich die Schritte der anderen in der Ferne habe verklingen hören? Dass ich noch von ferne die Lichter des Schlosses habe sehen können?!

Die letzten Wochen hatten wir alle in der Bibliothek gesessen und Bücher gewälzt, in der Hoffnung etwas brauchbares zu finden, hatte neue Zauber geübt und trainiert... Aber es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sich auf etwas vorzubereiten, wenn man nicht weiß, was einen erwartet.

Inzwischen sind meine Finger starr, die meinen Zauberstab umklammern. Fast liebevoll blicke ich auf ihn herunter, meinen treuen Begleiter. Bis hierher hat er mich bereits begleitet, alle Höhen und Tiefen miterlebt seit ich das erste mal die Schwelle Hogwarts überschritten habe. Ein kurzes Lächeln schleicht über mein Gesicht, dass anderen gegenüber wohl stets verschlossen zu sein scheint. Der Tag an dem auf einmal eine Eule durch mein Zimmerfenster flog und mir einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Wie ich ihn mit großen Augen öffnete..."Sehr verehrte Miss Mogana Malfoy, wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen..." Es war der Tag gewesen an dem ich erfahren hatte , wer ich wirklich bin...

Und heute? Heute bin ich stolz darauf, meine Schule, welche für mich zur Heimat geworden ist, beim Trimagischen Turnier als Champion zu vertreten.

Ich zucke zusammen. Keine zwanzig Meter neben mir ist irgendetwas, etwas dass dieses knirschen verursacht haben muss. Ich richte meinen Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Mein Herz klopft.

Angst

Das Erste mal in dieser Nacht merke ich wie sie Besitz von mir ergreift - wie sie in meinen Körper eindringt um mein Denken und Handeln zu übernehmen versucht.

Meine stille Nervosität in das Gefühl verwandelt, dass mein Untergang sein könnte.

„...Begegnet ihr ihnen mit Angst im Blick, so werdet ihr scheitern..."

Vorsichtig hebe ich mein Zauberstab, versuche meine Angst in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewusstsein zu drängen. So wie ich es immer mache. Mit jeder Gefühlsregung die mich verletzbar machen könnte...

Wenn mir ein Gefühl zu nahe kommt.

Wenn es kein anderer wahrnehmen soll.

Heute könnte es mir zugute kommen.

Langsam mache ich einen Schritt in den Wald, der an dieser Stelle noch finsterer zu sein Scheint...

Das erste mal seitdem ich das Schloss verlassen habe, verlässt ein Laut meine Lippen

„Lumos"

Sanftes Licht erhellt den Waldboden.

Immer näher auf den Ort, an dem ich das Geräusch vernahm, zu.

Langsam. Schritt für Schritt.

Näher in das Ungewisse

Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend.

Näher an das Unbekannte.

Meine Augen folgen dem Licht meines Zauberstabes.

Die Augen ins Dämmerlicht gerichtet.

Suchen alles ab.

Rechnen mit allem.

Kein Risiko eingehend.

Niedergetretenes Gras.

Abgeknickte Zweige an den Büschen.

Aber sonst - Nichts.

Doch etwas war hier gewesen.

Frische Bruchstellen an den Zweigen.

Das Gras noch nicht wieder aufgerichtet.

Es ist noch nicht allzu lange her.

Ein großes Wesen.

Doch was war es?

Ein Werwolf? – Nein, dieser hätte direkt angegriffen.

Es muss etwas anderes sein. Etwas gerisseneres. Etwas, das seine Opfer in eine Falle lockt.

Was? Ich überlege fieberhaft, was ich weiß. Was lebt alles in diesem Wald? Was kann mir gefährlich werden?

Angeblich eine Sphinx, angeblich der Vogel Greif, angeblich ...

Angeblich...

Niemand weiß es. Niemand konnte von den Unbekannten Kreaturen der Dunkelheit berichten. Keiner der sie gesehen hat, überlebte. Wie viele waren hier verschollen? Nur Spekulationen...

--knirsch---

Wieder ein Geräusch...

Wieder beschleunigt sich mein Herzschlag

Es ist noch hier.

Ganz nah.

Selbst in der kalten Luft, die ich einatme, liegt es...

---Gefahr---

Gefahr liegt in der Luft.

Alle meine Sinne sind geschärft.

Doch diesmal ist es nicht die Angst, die diese Reaktion hervorruft.

Diesmal nicht, und das nächste mal wird sie es auch nicht sein. Ich kann sie erfolgreich bekämpfen.

Diesmal ist es ein anderes Gefühl.

Den Glauben daran, zu siegen.

Mut.

Ja, Mut. Mut, der meine Angst vertreibt.

Mut der mich stärkt.

Mut der mich ruhiger werden lässt.

Mut, der meine Sinne vorbereitet, dem Unbekannten zu begegnen.

„...Begegnet ihnen mit Mut, und ihr werdet gegen sie ankommen..."

Wieder gehe ich einige Schritte in das Dunkel.

Meinem Gegner entgegen?

Meiner Aufgabe?

Dem Unbekannten...

Der Lichtschein meines Zauberstabes enthüllt etwas, mit dem ich in diesem Augenblick nicht gerechnet habe.

Etwas das mir den Atem stocken lässt.

Zischend Atme ich ein und gehe noch eine Stück darauf zu.

Das sanfte Licht enthüllt noch mehr davon.

Es ist groß.

Und lang.

Und alt.

Eine dem Verfall preisgegebene Mauer. Ich betrachte sie näher.

Efeuranken haben sich im laufe der Jahrhunderte an ihr heraufgeschlängelt.

Mondscheinkraut verdeckt ihren Fuß.

Was macht eine Mauer hier? Mitten im verbotenen Wald?

Ich blicke nach links.

Im dunkel verschwindet die Mauer.

Ich blicke nach rechts - das gleiche Bild.

Wohin nun?

Wo ist es? Wo ist der Verursacher der Geräusche der letzten Minuten?

„Nox"

Ich lege meinen Zauberstab auf die flache Hand

„Weise mir den Weg"

Konzentriert beobachte ich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, wie der Stab sich zu drehen beginnt.

Einmal...

Zweimal...

Dreimal...

Er wird langsamer...

Bleibt stehen...

Rechts!

Ich wende mich in diese Richtung.

Nehme meinen Stab wieder in die Hand, gegen all das gewappnet, dass im Dunkeln lauern könnte.

Ich folge der Mauer.

Die Mauer. Wer sie wohl erbaut hat? Egal. Heute Nacht, in dieser einen Nacht, wird sie meine Rückendeckung sein.

Sie liegt zu meiner linken, so dass ich nur auf das was vor und rechts von mir liegt, achten muss.

Sicherheit.

Halt.

Da!!

Wieder dieses Geräusch, dieses mal kurz vor mir.

Ich stocke in meiner Bewegung.

Gehe in Angriffsstellung.

Meine Rechte erhoben, den Zauberstab fest im Griff.

Das rechte Bein nach vorne geschoben, mein Gewicht darauf verlagert, mein linkes nach hinten, auf den Ballen stehend.

Stehe.

Lausche.

Warte.

Bereite mich vor.

Es ist direkt vor mir.

Keine fünf Meter.

Ich kann einen Schatten erkennen.

Es liegt auf der Lauer, wartet.

Wie ich.

Wer wird den ersten Schritt machen?

Wird es mich angreifen?

Es ist groß.

Ich kann nicht erkennen, was genau ist.

Nur ausschließen, was es nicht ist.

Kein Werwolf.

Kein Zentauer.

Kein Thestral oder Hippogreif.

Ist es ein Elwetritsch? Ich glaube Flügel zu erkennen.

Ist es ein Wolpertinger? Nein, zu groß.

Auch eine Dryade nicht...

Während ich nachdenke, lasse ich es nicht aus den Augen, damit mir keine seiner Bewegungen entgeht.

Jede Unvorsichtige Handlungsweise meinerseits könnte meinen Tod bedeuten.

Ich kann einzelne Schneeflocken fühlen, die auf meiner Wange landen und dort schmelzen.

Der sanfte Wind der beständig durch den Wald weht, dreht.

Ich merke wie er nun sanft über meinen Nacken streift, einzelne Haare, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst haben, wehen mir ins Gesicht.

Der Wind.

Mein Geruch.

Meine Witterung

...Ein Zischen.

Es hat meine Witterung aufgenommen, nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem ich die Änderung der Windrichtung registriert habe.

Ich sehe wie es beginnt, sich zu bewegen.

Es richtet sich auf.

Noch greift es nicht an.

Noch greife ich nicht an.

Ich bin zum Kampf bereit.

Zum Kampf um Leben und Tod.

Nicht zum Kampf um den Pokal.

In diesem Augenblick gibt es nur ihn und mich.

Ich warte.

Er wartet.

Jeder wartet auf einen ersten Fehler, den der andere begehen könnte.

Langsam wird meine Position unangenehm.

Doch ich werde mich nicht bewegen.

Nicht, bevor es sich bewegt hat.

Stille.

Angespannte Stille.

Spannung scheint die Luft magisch aufzuladen.

Auf einmal geben die Wolken den Mond frei.

Sein kaltes Licht kommt bis zum Waldboden.

Lässt die Mauer neben mir in einem rätselhaften Licht erscheinen.

Mein verzerrtes Schattenbild erscheint auf ihr.

Ich stehe im Licht..

Für alles und jeden sichtbar.

Ich habe meinen Blick keinen Augenblick abgewendet.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus habe ich diese Veränderung wahrgenommen.

Jetzt...

Gespannt beobacht ich wie das Licht nun auch durch die Baumkronen über meinem Gegner fällt—

Sich dem Boden nähert...

Die ersten Strahlen erreiche ihn.

Es.

Das Wesen.

Meine Gedanken rasen.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich wieder.

Was ist das?

Federn.

Ein weißer Kopfschmuck.

Augen wie Schlitze blicken mich an.

Scheinen mich von oben bis unten zu Mustern.

Nüstern wie Striche.

Der Körper einer Schlange.

Einer großen Schlange.

Blau.

Ein Drache?—Nein, der letzte lebende Drache wurde hier im 17. Jahrhundert gesichtet.

Meine Gedanken kreisen.

Ich kann es nicht zuordnen.

Ich weiß nicht, was dort vor mir in Kampfposition lauert.

Ich weiß wie es aussieht.

Wo es genau ist.

Welcher Spruch kann mir gegen dieses namenlose Wesen helfen?

Hat ihm jemals ein anderer Zauberer gegenüber gestanden?

Ein Mensch?

Tötete es bereits?

Kann es erahnen, was ein Zauberstab anzurichten vermag?

Kann ich mit meinem Zauberstab etwas anrichten?

Ich atme tiefer.

Ein und aus.

Merke, wie die kalte Luft in meine Lunge einströmt.

Wie immer mehr Gedanken in meinem Kopf kreisen.

Nach etwas vergleichbarem suchen.

In diesem Augenblick tut es den ersten Schritt.

Den Schritt, der jede Erstarrtheit aus meinem Körper weichen lässt.

Ein Geräusch wie wenn jemand gurgelt, nur viel leiser, hatte nur Augenblicke vor dem ersten Angriff dieses Wesens meine Reaktion hervorgerufen.

Blitzschnell lasse ich mich fallen, als im selben Augenblick an der Stelle, wo sich zuvor mein Kopf befunden hatte etwas über mich zischt und mit einem platsch schräg hinter mir an die Mauer klatscht... ich drehe für einen Augenblick meinen Kopf in diese Richtung als ich in der hocke wieder in Angriffsposition gegangen bin.

Weißer Schaum läuft herunter und hinterlässt eine Farbe, wie wenn an dieser Stelle jeder verfall weggeätzt worden wäre. Die Efeuranke die in nächster Nähe die Jahre nutze um sich an der Mauer hinaufzuziehen beginnt vor meinen Augen zu verdorren.

,Gift - dieses Vieh schießt mit Gift!´

Ich bin halb von Büschen verdeckt und schaue es an.

Meine linke Hand gleitet geräuschlos unter meinen Umhang.

Merlin sei Dank, ich hatte sie eingesteckt.

Irgendeine merkwürdige weibliche Intuition hatte mich dazu gebracht, es heute morgen in die Hand zu nehmen, es einzustecken.

Es war ein Geschenk meiner Adoptivmuggelmutter gewesen, die stets besorgt um mein Wohlergehen war.

Eine Schutzbrille.

Sie hat sie gekauft, als sie erfuhr, dass ich auch in Zaubertränken unterrichtet würde. Ich hatte sie nie gebraucht. Bis jetzt.

Bis zu diesem Augenblick.

Vorsichtig befreie ich sie aus meinem Umhang, versuche keine Geräusche zu verursachen.

Klappe die Bügel mit einer Hand auf.

Hebe sie nach oben.

Bis an mein Gesicht.

Der kritische Punkt. Ich muss sie überstreifen, ohne mein Blick abzuwenden.

Keine Bewegung darf mir nun mehr entgehen.

Nichts, das des nächsten Angriff ankündigen könnte.

Ich hebe die Brille. Die Bügel an meinen Wangen.

Schaue es an.

Beobachte.

Analysiere.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung schiebe ich die Brille über meine Nase.

Im selben Augenblick greift es erneut an.

Wieder schießt es mit einer unglaublichen Treffsicherheit sein Gift auf mich, während ich mich nach links abrolle.

Die Mauer ist nun in meinem Rücken.

Es bewegt sich in einem kleinen Bogen, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend bis es mir genau gegenüber ist.

Sich wieder aufrichtet.

Mich anstarrt.

Ich starre zurück ohne zu blinzeln.

Wende meinen Blick nicht ab.

Spüre jeden einzelnen Stein der Mauer die sich an meinen Rücken drücken.

Es richtet sich auf, ohne meine Augen loszulassen.

Langsam beugt es seinen schlangenartigen Körper nach hinten, wie eine Kobra , bereit zum Angriff.

Jeden Augenblick wird sie zuschlagen.

Jeden Moment.

Jetzt!!

„Stupor"

Ich reiße meinen Arm hoch um gleich noch...

„Protego"

Ich kann fühlen, wie sich die Energie, die in den letzten Minuten in meinem Zauberstab gesammelt hat auf einmal entlädt, wie sie auf das Wesen zuschießt.

Der Zauber trifft auf die Federn. Im gleichen Augenblick bildet sich mein Schutzschild.

Die Zeit scheint für mich stehen zu bleiben.

, ...der Schockzauber müsste es umwerfen...´

Doch was ist das?

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sehe ich, wie die Schlange kaum zu straucheln beginnt, als im selben Augenblick der Zauber abzuprallen scheint - direkt auf mich zurück.

Mit einem Keuchen fühle ich die Energie meines eigenen, mächtigen Zaubers, der zurück kommt und auf mein Schutzschild trifft.

Augenblicklich fallen sie beide in sich zusammen.

Erschrocken starre ich auf den Stab in meiner Hand. Dann auf meinen Gegner.

Es fängt sich erneut und geht wieder in die Angriffsposition.

Gefangen.

Ich zwischen der Mauer und diesem Wesen Gefangen!!

Fieberhaft suche ich nach einer Lösung.

Doch egal auf welche ich komme, eine Innere Stimme sagt mir ständig und unaufhaltsam, das jeder meiner Zauber auf mich zurückprallen würde. Jeder würde mich selbst schwächen und mich mehr und mehr zum hilflosen Opfer machen.

,Ich muss es ablenken´

,Aber wie´

,Lass dir etwas einfallen, du bist schließlich die Hexe von uns beiden!´

Na prima, jetzt hat sich aus der seligen Stille auch meine nervige innere Stimme zurückgemeldet die in den letzten Stunden in meinem Kopf geherrscht hat.

Instinktiv drücke ich mich näher an die Mauer als ich auf einmal glaube, zu wissen, was ich da vor mir habe.

,Eine Amphitere!! Ich habe in einer alten Aufzeichnung eines Südamerikanischen Volkes darüber gelesen... sie hatten sie als Gottheit verehrt!!´

Meine Gedanken beginnen zu rasen...

Wie kämpft man gegen einen Gott?

...Götter sind unsterblich.

...Aber es gibt keine Unsterblichkeit!!

...es muss sich irgendwie Schützen ...

...einen Schutz

...etwas das es schützt!!!

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie einen Schlag.

Fast im selben Augenblick greift es wieder an.

„Tempus parere"

Über meinen Zauberstab hinweg sehe ich, wie der giftige Sud wieder auf mich zufliegt.

Immer näher.

Immer näher an mich heran ...

Mein Zauber beginnt zu wirken.

Es scheint im Flug zu stocken - fast stehen zu beleiben.

Doch ich weiß, es wird nur für wenige Augenblicke anhalten.

Näher.

Nur noch wenige Sekunden.

Kurz vor meinem Gesicht.

Ich lasse mich fallen.

Blicke nach oben.

Sehe, wie der Sud an der Stelle, wo sich gerade noch mein Kopf befunden hat, wieder seine ursprüngliche Geschwindigkeit annimmt und erneut gegen die Mauer klatsch.

Es kann unglaublich gut Zielen.

Ich muss hier weg - fort von dieser Mauer.

Ich muss es ablenken.

Ich muss...

„Expecto patronum"

Aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabs bricht silberner Nebel hervor.

...nur silberner Nebel.

Das, dass mich misstrauisch beobachtet geht wieder in Angriffsstellung.

Aggressiver denn je..

,Eine glückliche Erinnerung...´

Ich schaue es an...

, Glückliche Erinnerung...´

„Expecto patronum"

Wieder nur silberner Nebel...

Ich sehe, wie es sich auf einen endgültigen Angriff vorbereitet.

Und dieses mal nicht nur mit seinem Gift.

,Eine glückliche Erinnerung´

„Expecto patronum"

Nichts! Nur silberner Nebel.

Es wird angreifen.

Verdammt. Es MUSS funktionieren.

„Der Tag, an dem ich erfahren hab, dass ich eine Hexe bin"

Ich beschwöre die Gefühle dieses Tages wieder in mir hinauf..

Das Glück.

Das Gefühl, zu wissen, wer ich bin.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM"

Ein Kribbeln überzieht meinen Körper - konzentriert sich in meiner Rechten.

Ich kann fühlen, wie die Magie sich in meinen Zauberstab entlädt.

Er beginnt in meiner Hand zu vibrieren.

Und dann geschieht es - aus der Spitze des Stabes materialisiert sich erneut der Silberne Nebel.

Doch dieses mal verraucht er nicht.

Ich sehe, wie sich vor mir immer mehr Nebel sammelt.

Sich beginnt zusammen zu ziehen.

Sich langsam klar definierte Umrisse bilden.

Immer klarer und immer größer.

Bis...

Mein Patronus weiß sofort, was zu tun ist, und umrundet die Amphitere auf der rechten Seite.

Lenkt sie von mir ab.

Sie dreht sich verwirrt zu ihm um, der Angriff, der eigentlich mir gegolten hat gilt nun meinem Beschützer.

Ich hechte auf die linke Seite, weg von der Mauer, sehe auf die beiden Wesen.

Die Amphitere, die ein ums andere mal versucht meinen Patronus zu verletzen kann jedoch nichts ausrichten.

Wie sich mein Patonus dem Wesen immer wieder nähert.

Wie es sich immer weiter zurückzieht.

Immer näher an die Mauer.

Bis es beinahe meine ursprüngliche Position erreicht hat.

Ich habe mittlerweile Position neben meinem Patronus bezogen.

Beobachte, wie sich das magische Wesen immer weiter selbst in die Falle manövriert.

Doch, was ist das?

Es schein meine Absicht durchschaut zu haben.

Blickt meinen Patronus an .

Blickt mich an.

Sein Blick schweift zwischen uns hin und her.

Ich wappne mich.

Bereit mich auf alles vor.

Kein Mensch kann wissen, wie sich ein Wesen verhält, dass sich in die Enge gedrängt sieht.

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt.

Da!

Es lässt einen Satz nach links!

Versucht so, wieder eine bessere Position zu erlangen.

Doch dieses mal bin ich schneller.

„Supor"

Mein Zauber schießt in Richtung Mauer.

Doch dieses mal habe ich nicht auf die gefiederte Schlange gezielt.

Mit einem lauten Krachen trifft mein Zauber den Stamm eines der Mächtigen Bäume des Waldes.

Jahrhunderte lang war er gewachsen, hat allem wiederstanden.

Doch in diesem Augenblick ist sein Dasein beendet.

Er bricht.

Beginnt mit Getöse zu stürzen.

Ich sehe zu, wie er neben der Amphitere zu Boden stürzt.

Ihr den Fluchtweg abschneidet.

„Stupor"

Bevor sie die Möglichkeit hat erneut zu reagieren habe ich einen anderen Baum auf ihrer anderen Seite gefällt.

Die Mauer im Rücken, einen gefallenen Baum auf jeder Seite ist ihr einziger Fluchtweg nun nach vorne.

Doch hier bin ich mit meinem Patronus.

Es beginnt in Panik wieder mit seinem Gift auf uns zu schießen.

„Tempus parere!"

Ich habe einen Schutzschild heraufbeschworen als das Gift mich erreicht.

Mein Patronus hat wieder ein paar Schritte auf es zu gemacht.

Es in die Enge getrieben.

Bis fast an die Mauer.

Ich entflamme einige Äste der gefallenen Riesen.

Es weicht mit Angst in den Augen zurück.

Feuer... hätte ich das nur früher gewusst!!

Aber das ist nun egal.

Es ist bis an die Mauer zurückgewichen.

Darauf habe ich gewartet.

Blitzschnell entsende ich einen Zauber.

Ich kann Unglauben im Blick des Wesens fühlen, als sich die Ranken die vorher an der Mauer entlang wuchsen, beginnen, sich um seinen Körper zu schlingen.

Es umfangen.

Ich kann sehen, wie sich eine Ranke über seine Mund legt, wie ein Maulkorb.

Das gesamte Tier umschlingen.

Es binden.

Es fesseln.

Es fangen.

Es sträubt sich dagegen.

Doch es hat keine Chance mehr.

Kann mir nicht mehr entweichen.

Ich beobachte seine Bemühungen einige Minuten, bis es sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben scheint.

Lösche das Feuer.

Mit einem Schwebezauber hebe ich es in die Luft, lasse es vor mir schweben.

An einer Stelle schimmern seine Federn durch die Fesseln.

Ich streiche sanft darüber, und frage mich, wodurch es so einen starken Schutz erlangen konnte.

Ein lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich mich auf den Weg mache.

Hinaus aus dem dunklen Wald.

Vor mir das besiegte Wesen.

Neben mir mein Patronus.

Am Waldrand drehe ich mich zu ihm um.

Streiche über seine Schuppen.

Danke ihm, bevor er sich auflöst.

Mein erster gestaltlicher Patronus.

Ein Drache.

Ich sehe ihm hinterher.

Atme noch einmal die kühle Luft ein und trete aus dem Wald.

Dorthin, wo alle auf mich und meinen Gefangenen warten.

Auf Morgana mit Najangu.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Najangu gehört übrigens nicht mir, sondern windtänzert!

Reviews?

Weiterschreiben?

Gut? Schlecht? Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig!


End file.
